1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reaction injection molding of a plastic product reinforced with a flaky inorganic reinforcing material and a method for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a reinforced plastic product is manufactured by a reactive injection molding method, a fibrous inorganic reinforcing material has in the majority of the cases been employed and a flaky inorganic reinforcing material has rarely been used. The reinforcing material which has hitherto been used has an average size of, say, several microns if it is fibrous, or several tens of microns if it is flaky. The injection molded product reinforced with any such reinforcing material has the disadvantage of failing to present a sharply finished surface when it is painted.
A number of solutions have, therefore, been proposed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specifications No. 20717/1986 proposes the use of needle crystals of, for example, potassium titanate having an average size of 0.2 to 0.5 micron as a reinforcing material. Another proposal is to use transparent alumina or silica fibers having an average size not exceeding six microns. Because of their small size, however, the preparation of those crystals or fibers requires the use of a complicated process which makes them expensive. The injection molded products reinforced with any such crystals or fibers are, therefore, expensive.